Spenny
Spenny, labeled The Fun Guy, is is a competitor in IRC Camps Season Two. He is played by DJ Spenstar. Time at the Camps In The Skydivers, when Chris entered his team's plane and announced the challenge, Spenny asked if there was a parachute available. Chris responded by throwing the only parachute off the plane. Spenny jumped, but told the others to tell Jess (his girlfriend from back home) that he loves her, should he die. Spenny survived. When Chris announced a tiebreaker, Spenny suggested that Chris just give his team the win and call it a day. Chris pushed Spenny down, and Glen called his idea unfair. Spenny said that it was worth a shot. In the end, his team won. Spenny joined an alliance with Boomer, Isaac, Zachary, and Webby. In Episode Eighteen, Spenny was revealed to have an acoustic guitar that he plays soft tunes on. He did his best to help out the others on his team, for example, giving Lindsay makeup to use, and confirming his allaince with Boomer, Issac, Zachary, and Webby. Spenny participated in the challenge of climbing the Eiffel Tower, but not before wishing the Divers luck. Spenny was constantly tied with Andrea for first in the race. Each complimented each others skills. Spenny was the second person to reach the top, after Andrea. His team lost, and Spenny voted for Lindsay, claiming that the vote was pure strategy and nothing personal. When Lindsay was eliminated, Spenny told her that he'll miss her, and that he was sorry. He appears to be the only one regretful of Lindsay's elimination. (insert episode 19 info here) In Episode Twenty, Spenny started the day by trying, and succeeding, at bringing his team back together after what happened the previous night. Isaac and Blain immediately, and Webby agreed soon afterward. Zachary also agreed, making amends with Blain. During the challenge, which was a Russian sled-pulling challenge, Spenny was most motivated to win. He was constantly pulling the sled as fast and as hard as he could, picking up speed every so often. He also said things about being inspired by Jess. He got angry at Giratin for not even trying during the challenge. In the end, Spenny's team lost, causing Spenny to be crushed. Convinced that he failed Jess, he walked off crying. He was comforted by Andrea from the other team, who assured him that Jess would be proud of him. Spenny returned to camp and expressed his gratitude for Issac and Webby, as they're still his friends and support him. Spenny voted for Giratin, who was eliminated. In Episode Twenty-Two, Spenny celebrated his team's first win in a long time. He congratulated Webby, and the others, including himself, for being awesome. He was glad that that day's challenge was in Japan, but didn't know what a Japanese game show was. He competed in the second challenge, which was surviving high volts of elecricity surging through his body. He won, beating Andrea. Later, he walked with her to the infirmity. In the end, his team won, and he celebrated again. He was blindsided in Chinese Challenge in China by Andrea after trying to ally with her, and afterward, quickly revealed his more cold side. In the end, he voted for Allison to win, but still was -- or at least acted -- happy for Andrea when she won. Audition Tape Spenny is at a beach, standing in front of the ocean. He is wearing blue swim trunks, but nothing else. "Hey producer people," says Spenny, "I'm Spenny Joseph, and I'd love to participate in Season 2 of your reality show. Why should you pick me?" Spenny laugs. "I'm a strategic, smart person who will bring great ratings and awesome drama to the show. You CAN'T say no to that." "Lame," says Nalyd, "They'll never pick you." "Shut up," said Spenny. "Anyway, I don't just plan to get out there and be a victim of an allaince. I plan to WIN, and nobody's gonna stop me! Sorry, did that sound antagonistic? I'm not a villain, I swear!" Nalyd sighed. "You'll never get anywhere with that attitude," he says. "One more thing," says Spenny, "You do NOT want to mess with me, because if you do, you'll pay!" Spenny runs off screen and a shrill scream is heard. A bruised Nalyd walks over to the camera and turns it off. Trivia Category:Characters